Tease
by Banana Sehun
Summary: Kisah hidup Luhan cukup pelik ditambah bertemu Sehun dengan segala kelainan sensualnya. Dan keduanya tak sadar dalam status dominant juga submisif. Juga Luhan yang menjadi masokis. HUNHAN YAOI


**Tease**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance dan Drama**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, dan Cerita abal-abalan**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~Banana Sehun present~**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepatu mengkilat yang sengaja di lap setiap hari oleh pemiliknya menanjak tanah becek dibawahnya. Pekarangan parkir yang cukup penuh membuatnya sedikit susah mencari lahan kosong untuk mobil mahalnya sebelumnya. Mungkin jika bukan karna saran beberapa rekan kerjanya dirinya tidak akan sudi membelokkan kemudinya dan menemukan sebuah bar kecil yang tak sebegitu menarik di matanya.

Lampu warna-warni yang menghiasi papan nama bar di depannya membuatnya harus memicingkan matanya tajam untuk dapat melihat dengan jeli. Karat juga lumut nakal menutupi sebagian area papan itu membuatnya tak terlalu jelas. Juga tembok dengan cat yang keseluruhannya mengelupas semakin membuatnya tak yakin untuk masuk kedalam.

Tapi dilihat dengan banyaknya mobil mahal walaupun tak semahal mobil miliknya membuatnya berpikir dua kali.

Setidaknya dirinya ingin mencoba masuk dan memastikan apa-apa saja yang ada di dalam sana dan pulang dengan cukup bukti untuk memukul rahang rekan kerjanya karna menyarankan sebuah tempat yang sama sekali bukan levelnya.

Kakinya melangkah pasti setelah menekan tombol kunci pada remot kendali mobilnya yang berharga milyaran. Lengan kemajanya ia tekuk sampai siku yang akan terkesan santai juga jas yang telah ia tinggalkan di mobil. Di depan sana di antara pintu masuk usang juga nampak murahan dua penjaga dengan tatto yang menghiasi lengan dan wajah yang dipasang segarang mungkin mencegat langkahnya.

Cukup mengeluarkan kartu namanya dan mereka akan mengkerut takut tanpa berani mengangkat kepalanya.

Suara musik juga aroma alkohol secara serta merta menusuk kedua indranya. Matanya memandang sekeliling dan menemukan kursi-kursi yang terisi penuh dengan pria-pria yang menggenggam gelas alkohol dalam tangan masing-masing. Ditambah sekumpulan pria yang tengah bergerombol di depan sebuah panggung kecil.

Dibawanya kakinya itu mendekat pada meja bar dengan dua orang bertender yang asik memainkan shaker mereka dengan lihai. Setidaknya dirinya tak terlihat kesepian jika duduk disana dan menikmati segelas alkohol untuk meredakan penat di kepalanya.

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan dari depan sana membuatnya sedikit tertarik untuk memutar kursinya dan meninggalkan alkoholnya di meja. Pria-pria di depan sana terlihat begitu senang juga bersemangat entah karna apa sebelum lampu warna-warni seisi bar di matikan dan lampu sorot diatas panggung kecil disana menyala benderang.

Sesosok pemuda yang hanya terbalut celana pendek ketat yang panjangnya hanya sepertiga bagian dari paha mulusnya. Sosok itu menari dengan eksotis diiringi musik klasik yang aneh. Lengkuk tubuhnya menggeliat lentur seolah terbuat dari karet yang elastis. Jangan lupakan wajah mungilnya yang mungkin akan terasa pas jika berada dalam tangkupan kedua telapak tangannya.

Keadaan semakin ricuh ketika sosok itu bermain-main dengan tiang besi yang mengkilat. Tubuh kurusnya ia gesek-gesekan pada benda mati dengan sensual. Oh.. jangan lupakan wajah menggodanya yang penuh kesempurnaan titisan dewi kahyangan membuat setiap insan ingin meninggalkan kecupan penuh disetiap bagian. Bibir semerah delima itu terbuka dan tertutup seirama dengan nada ketukan pada musik yang dimainkan.

Bolehkah dirinya mengecup puting tegang itu dengan nafsunya? Sosok itu terlalu menggoda untuk disia-siakan.

"Xia Lu"

Sebuah gumaman yang terdengar jelas ditelinganya membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya pada pria yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah yang terlalu familiar di matanya. Dirinya menatap pria itu tak mengerti lalu sedetik kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi menuju panggung dan menemukan sosok di depan sana tengah membungkukkan badannya sekali dan menghilang di balik tirai gelap.

Shit

Dirinya kehilangan beberapa detik untuk melihat aksinya di detik terakhir yang sepertinya sangat berharga dilihat dari para penonton yang bertepuk tangan heboh dengan suka cita.

"Untuk apa Yang Mulia Oh Sehun berkenan berkunjung ke bar kampungan seperti ini"

Dirinya mengernyit heran melihat bagaimana pria di sampingnya mengetahui namanya. Ah.. dirinya lupa jika wajah tampannya selalu memenuhi halaman awal surat kabar dengan segudang reputasinya. Tapi sepertinya bukan karna itu. Dirinya yakin pernah bertemu dengan pria disampingnya entah kapan itu.

"Melupakanku eh?"

"Siapa..kau?

"Kim Jongdae. Ingat?"

Shit

Bagaimana dirinya lupa jika pria disampingnya ini adalah objek pertama korban pembullyannya selama 3 tahun berturut-turut semasa SMA. Salahkan saja pesona pria itu yang terlihat asing meninggalkan kesan culun yang dikenalnya.

"Nerd bodoh ditambah gayanya yang kikuk. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu bung"

Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Bahkan di penampilannya yang sangat keren ini Si Brengsek Oh Sehun ini masih menyediakan waktunya untuk mengejeknya. "Terserah dengan mulut sampahmu itu. Apa yang kau lakukan sisini?"

Sehun menunjukkan gelas kecilnya yang berisi cairan bening dengan balok-balok es batu di dalamnya. "Minum dan bersenang-senang. Apa lagi?" Sehun mengendikkan bahunya sekali lalu menyesap alkoholnya kembali.

"Kupikir tempat seperti ini sama sekali bukan levelmu"

"Ya. Kau benar. Tapi disini aku menemukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan"

"Xia Lu maksudmu?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Siapa Xia Lu?"

"Pemuda yang kau perhatikan dengan mulut terbukamu" jawab Jongdae dengan gaya selangitnya yang tak tahu malunya mengolok Sehun dengan keberanian tingkat tingginya.

Sehun mengabaikan kalimat olokan yang ditujukan padanya dengan serius. Kesempurnaannya bisa menutupi itu semua dengan mudah. "Kau tahu?" Tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah sepenasaran mungkin.

"Dia pegawaiku. Dan tentu saja aku tahu itu" Jongdae tersenyum meremahkan yang demi Dewa Zeus dengan segala murkanya Sehun sama sekali benci dengan raut seperti itu.

Sehun bukanlah orang bodoh. Dirinya merupakan siswa terpandai kenamaan negaranya dengan segudang prestasi yang diraih. Dan tanpa dijelaskan secara detailpun otaknya bisa memproses dengan mudah jika Jongdae adalah pemilik dari bar ini.

Haruskah dirinya memberi sedikit tepuk tangan penuh kebanggaan diselingi tepukan pada bahu pria disampingnya itu. Seorang lelaki cupu yang tanpa henti menjadi mainannya dan pulang dalam keadaan seragam yang kotor juga bahu yang memanggul rasa malu bisa mendirikan sebuah bar yang cukup terkenal walaupun tak cukup baik diantara pengusaha-pengusaha sukses.

"Dimana kau membeli harga diri juga keberanian selangit untuk membuat usaha dan memperkerjakan penari telanjang berusia belasan?"

Jongdae tergelak nyaring pada Sehun seperti baru saja menertawakan sebuah lelucon dalam acara sirkus tahunan. "Dunia itu berputar bung. Dan harga diriku berkali lipat lebih tinggi setelah lulus dari neraka dan terbebas dari tangan iblismu"

"Ugh aku terharu mendengarnya" balas Sehun sok drama.

"Dan.. well. Aku tidak memperkerjakan pegawai usia belasan ngomong-ngomong. Mereka semua berada dalam usia legal keluar masuk bar sesuka hati" lanjut Jongdae atas pertanyaan kurang ajar Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan penari itu? Kupikir dia masih berada di bangku sekolah menengah akhir" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Gelas alkoholnya tak meninggalkan sisa sedikitpun cairan untuk ia tegak. Hanya meninggalkan balok esnya dengan embun disana-sini.

"Dia 22 tahun"

"Pemuda berwajah bayi. Cukup menarik dengan wajah lugunya jika kapan-kapan ku tarik dia ke ranjang"

"Itu tidak cukup sebelum kau melihat matanya"

Sehun baru ingat. Penari itu menutup kedua matanya dengan sehelai kain berwarna merah darah. Tapi langkah pastinya juga tariannya yang lebih dari kata mahir sepertinya pemuda itu cukup ahli dalam melakukannya. Ditambah jika pemuda itu bersedia terikat di dirangjangnya yang juga dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Metode bdsm yang cukup menarik.

"Hentikan pemikiran konyolmu karna dia berharga mahal walaupun untuk orang kaya sepertimu"

.

.

.

Pukul 12.05 malam ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk pulang atau dirinya akan bangun lebih siang dan terlambat pada rapat penting esok hari. Lagipula tak ada yang menarik dengan bar ini selain penari semi telanjang yang dia temukan. Rasa kekaguman masih bersarang di benaknya untuk memiliki sosok itu. Dan dirinya cukup pemaksa akan hal itu. Karna segala keinginannya adalah mutlak apa adanya.

Letak mobilnya cukup jauh dengan pintu bar membuatnya harus melangkah lebih banyak dalam keadaan kepala penuh alkohol. Walaupun fisik dan sikapnya tak menggambarkan perilaku seperti pemabuk tapi fantasi juga halusinasinya menemukan sesosok yang berdiri di bawah lampu yang kian meredup dengan jaket tebal yang terasa lebih besar pada tubuh mungilnya.

Rambut coklat madu yang berkibar tertiup angin musim panas menghantarkan gelenyar-gelenyar kecil pada sisi perutnya membuatnya seketika ingin menumpahkan jutaan pelangi kebahagiaan. Sosok itu persis seperti sang penari yang sukses mendapatkan perhatiannya lebih banyak.

Dan ya, Jongdae benar.

Mata itu dengan bulu mata lentik nan tebal juga kerlipan diterpa sinar rembulan berkali-kali lebih indah dari permata.

Sehun berdehem kecil dan mengagetkan sosok yang sedang berdiri dengan raut gusarnya. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersentak sedikit lalu bersikap normal kembali.

"Apa yang dilakukan putra aphrodite di malam gelap seorang diri sendiri?" Tanya Sehun penuh pemujaan.

"Maaf. Sepertinya anda salah orang" balas sosok itu sopan.

"Tidak tidak" Sehun menggeleng samar diantara kata-perkatanya "Bahkan hal terindah dia dunia pun tak ada yang bisa menandingi keelokanmu. Wahai sang penari"

Pemuda itu lagi lagi berjengit kaget. Mungkin berpikiran bagaimana bisa pria disampingnya bisa mengenalinya begitu mudah. Tak ingin berurusan lebih banyak pemuda itu memilih meninggalkan Sehun dan berdiri di halte terdekat dengan tangan yang mengecek ponsel pintarnya. Dengan keberanian yang tak pernah surut Sehun dengan percaya diri kengikuti sosok itu dan melupakan mobilnya yang terenggok di halaman depan bar.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang jika yang membuat wajah elokmu gusar adalah hal itu" tawar Sehun sambil menatap intens pada pemuda itu.

"Tidak terimakasih. Seseorang akan menjemputku sebentar lagi"

"Kekasih?"

Sosok itu memandang Sehun cepat dan mengeleng berantakan. "Temanku"

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Sebenarnya aku cukup pemaksa dan yeah.. harusnya kau mau menerima tawaranku"

Sosok itu menggeleng lagi dan menggeser tubuhnya dua langkah lebih jauh dari Sehun seperti Sehun adalah makhluk cabul yang harus dihindari oleh penari semi telanjang sepertinya.

Sehun dengan sifat tak sabarnya membopong pemuda itu pada pundaknya dengan paksaan. Tak dihiraukannya sosok itu yang terus menggeliat menolak perlakuannya.

Plak

"Ugh"

"Diam atau aku akan menampar pantatmu sekali lagi di tengah jalan" dan setelah itu pemuda pada bahunya diam seperti patung.

Mobil mahalnya sudah terlihat membuatnya semakin tak sabar. Jika dirinya cukup khilaf mungkin pemuda itu akan berakhir di ranjang kebesarannya. Dihempaskannya tubuh itu pada jok belakang diikuti dirinya yang menghimpit tubuh ringkih pemuda itu.

"Satu kecupan sebelum aku mengantarmu pulang, Bagaimana?" Tawar Sehun dengan seringaian bejatnya.

Pemuda dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil menggeser mundur tubuhnya agar tercipta jarak diantara mereka walaupun itu percuma. "Siapa kau berani-beraninya meminta hal itu kepadaku" balas pemuda itu kasar memberontak. Tangan-tangannya yang terkepal erat siap menghantam wajah mulus pria dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya kau lebih suka dipaksa daripada diminta secara halus" dan dengan itu Sehun segera melumat kasar bibir semerah delima yang sudah ia damba sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

"A-apa aku terlambat Baek?" Napas Luhan keluar masuk tidak teratur dari hidung mungilnya yang cukup bangir. Tubuhnya menekuk terlalu lelah dipaksa berlarian menyusuri koridor tempatnya mengenyam pendidikan. Rambutnya yang selalu tampak rapi pun kini tampak berantakan tertiup angin.

Yang dipanggil Baek langsung mengecek arloji di pergelangan tangannya dan mengangguk cepat. "Bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa terlambat di hari yang penting seperti ini" dia Baekhyun, sahabat Luhan semasa hidupnya di Korea. "Cepat masuk. Mereka sudah menunggumu" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh berpeluh Luhan dengan kencang setelah menyerahkan proposalnya juga tak lupa membenahi rambut sarang burung Luhan.

Luhan mengatur laju oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya sebelum melirik sejenak pada dua orang profesor dan seorang donatur yang akan berperan sebagai juri apakah dirinya pantas mendakatkan beasiswanya kembali sampai mendapat gelar sarjana.

"Pe-permisi"

"Ah Luhan. Kau terlambat 30 menit. Cepat lakukan presentasimu"

"Baik prof" Luhan menunduk sekilas dan mulai menyalakan proyektor yang menampilkan gambaran-gambaran juga materi dari proposal yang dibuatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh selama satu bulan penuh.

Seperti biasa. Luhan selalu bisa menjadi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik termasuk pada presentasinya kali ini yang mengangkat materi jurusannya sendiri yaitu tari. Semuanya berjalan mulus sampai akhir dan Luhan mengucap kata "Sekian" untuk mengakhiri presentasinya kali ini. Setiap hembusan napasnya selalu terselip ucapan do'a juga kalimat penyemangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak pernah meragukan akan kemampuanmu, Luhan. Tapi yang akan memutuskan beasiswamu bukanlah kami tapi dari satu-satunya donatur untuk beasiswamu kali ini" Profesor Kang berbicara dengan raut bijaksana seperti biasa.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pria dengan jas merah marunnya yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya membaca proposal yang dibuatnya dengan serius. Entah kenapa tatanan rambut miliknya terasa familiar. Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin dilihat dari jabatan orang itu yang dipastikan adalah orang kaya yang sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa.

"Lu..Han? Benar?"

Dan dunia Luhan terasa luluh lantak juga kiamat untuk nasibnya. Donatur yang tengah duduk di balik meja sana adalah seseorang yang dengan beraninya menciumnya dengan brutal semalam. Juga seseorang yang lidahnya ia gigit sebelum dirinya melarikan diri untuk pulang. Dan yang paling penting adalah dia tahu apa pekerjaannya tiap menjelang malam.

"I-iya" Sial. Mulutnya berucap gugup seolah pita suaranya tergerus dalam lambung bersama keberaniannya.

"Tunjukan padaku bakatmu itu. Tari tidak hanya cukup dengan segala materi yang telah kau gembor-gemborkan 15 menit belakangan. Tari juga butuh aksi. Bukankah begitu?" Dan Sehun dengan segala kekuasaannya mencengkram tubuh kaku Luhan dengan kata-katanya. Mungkin jika mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya itu akan terdengar biasa. Tapi tidak untuk Luhan.

"Baik" Luhan menyiapkan tubuhnya agar tidak kaku dan mulai menari dengan tempo cepat. Gerak tangan dan kakinya cukup gesit dan tariannya selalu bernyawa dalam menampilkan setiap energi di setiap geraknya.

Sehun menyeringai samar pada tarian Luhan di depan sana. Menakjubkan, ya. Tapi sepertinya sedikit bermain-main itu tak masalah.

"Bagaimana dengan Striptease? Apa itu tak masalah?" Sehun mengajukan satu lagi tarian setelah Luhan menyelesaikan tariannya yang pertama.

"Tu-tuan.." Profesor Kang ingin berbicara kepada Sehun tapi terhenti ketika Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah tak ingin mendengar sanggahan apapun.

"Bagaimana Luhan?"

Tubuh Luhan berkeringat dingin. Bibir tipisnya ia gigiti dengan gugup. Jika Sehun bukanlah donatur untuk beasiswanya mungkin pria itu sudah mati mengenaskan karna lemparan kursi pada wajah angkuhnya atas perbuatan Luhan.

"Baiklah. Presentasi berakhir. Kau boleh keluar Luhan-ssi"

Dengan itu presentasi berakhir dengan hasil yang masih belum diberitahukan membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar berjalan keluar menahan isakan. Baekhyun yang senantiasa menantinya dibalik pintu langsung memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya menguatkan.

"Bagaimana dengan beasiswaku Baek?" Tanya Luhan lemah di balik pundak mungil Baekhyun.

"Profesor pasti bisa mempertahankannya. Bukankan kau adalah mahasiswa favorit mereka" hibur Baekhyun walaupun dirinya sendiri tak cukup yakin.

"Mungkin aku kan berhenti kuliah setelah ini" kata Luhan penuh dengan nada keputus-asaan. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata rusa Luhan tajam.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Temui Profesor Kim. Mungkin dia tahu jalan keluarnya"

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri tak cukup yakin di depan pintu ruangan Professor Kim. Kali ini Baekhyun tak menemaninya karna pemuda itu harus segera pergi ke perpustakaan entah karna kepentingan apa. Rasa kepercayaan dirinya semakin pupus dan rasa keputus-asaan lebih mendominasi otaknya. Entah apa yang harus dirinya lakukan jika benar-benar kehilangan beasiswanya.

Tok tok

"Masuk"

Klek

Kakinya melangkah gemetar dan tubuhnya langsung lunglai tak bertenaga ketika menemukan Profesor Kim bersama donatur beasiswanya yang tak lain adalah pria yang semalam ia gigit lidahnya dengan kencang.

 **TBC/END**

 **Review Please~**

Sejenak meninggalkan GS dan beralih pada YAOI.

Menurut kalian ini genrenya paan sih? Jujur gw paling buta masalah genre.

Ada yg nonton Luxion? Nitip salam ke ayah sehun ama papih chanyeol ya..


End file.
